


On Your Body

by dshzin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, can i call this a happy ending??, chuck is no good, soulmate-ish kinda thingy, too much tags for the scribble anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dshzin/pseuds/dshzin
Summary: There are endless captions on Chuck’s body and he absolutely does not understand how he can deserve them.//AU where what people think of you appears on your body like a tattoo
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	On Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, just testing ao3 as a platform. Highly inspired by one tweet that I’ve lost but I will obviously link it if I’ll be able to find it. I absolutely loved the idea and Chuck just seemed perfect for it so I just had to write something.  
> Honestly this is just a silly scribble but I quite like it.  
> Maybe will add more chapters cause I’m simply in love with samchuck and this concept, it honestly gives so muck to work with like I’m super pleased hehe))  
> Enjoy your fic, anyways <3

_I'm afraid of you_

_Traitor_

_I hate you_

_I’m disappointed in you_

_Where were you when you were so needed?_

_I believed in you_

_You left us_

_Help me_

_YOU DO NOT EXIST_

Chuck looks at these countless inscriptions and doesn't understand why, doesn't understand who he is and why he has earned countless curses in his direction. He's a simple writer, barely making ends meet, what could he have done, said or written to be thought of that way. Sometimes Chuck thinks he has no reason to live, and with a sigh he thinks of the gun in his desk drawer.

When he meets the Winchesters, his heart goes pitter-patter. No one has ever looked at him like that before. With such rage and anger, with such resentment. Chuck thinks uneasily that he's likely to find new inscriptions on his body tonight. 

As he showers, he notices a subtle new inscription right under his heart. With bated breath, Shurley runs up to the mirror and reads _adorable_ with great surprise. _Adorable_. Chuck's brain races hysterically and tears come to his eyes. He slides down the shower wall and laughs hysterically, covering his face with his hands. _Adorable_.

Suddenly he remembers the look on the younger Winchester's face, his genuine amazement, and perhaps his amusement. And then, damn it, it all comes to him. Tonight he will dream of strong big hands and wrinkles around laughing green eyes.

//

As Sam takes a quick shower at the hotel, he takes a quick look around his body, as he always does after meeting new people, and notices a new inscription on the back of his palm. _You gave me hope_. Sam smiles and kisses the inscription lightly. Tonight he will dream of the frightened blue eyes and messy curly hair.

//

_I'm afraid of you_

_Traitor_

_I hate you_

_I’m disappointed in you_

_Where were you when you were so needed?_

_I believed in you_

_You left us_

_Help me_

_YOU DO NOT EXIST_

And the lonely _adorable_ under his heart. 

Chuck looks at all these countless inscriptions, but they no longer seem so meaningful. He thinks back with a smile about the silly, sweet and so dear to him inscription and goes back to work. There seems to be a reason for him to live again.


End file.
